Enemigos
by salem-marion
Summary: "Trato desesperadamente de encontrarte en la oscuridad, solo tu luz podrá salvarme, y aunque temo hacerte daño, eres el único camino que puedo seguir para redimir mis pecados…"


NOTA ACLARATORIA:

Hace mucho tiempo dibujé un doujin SasuHina que por una u otra razón nunca pude terminar, y como no quería dejarlo así, pss se me ocurrió escribir un shot que lo concluya, (_quien haya visitado mi galería en mi cuenta de deviantART sabrá a lo que me refiero _=D), y aunque en la historia original no había lemon, aquí quise darme un pequeño gusto jeje, es la primera vez que escribo un shot y también que escribo en primera persona, así que estoy abierta a las críticas, porque eso de hablar desde la perspectiva del personaje no es mi fuerte XD

* * *

Titulo: _**Enemigos**_

Resumen: "_Trato desesperadamente de encontrarte en la oscuridad, solo tu luz podrá salvarme, y aunque temo hacerte daño, eres el único camino que puedo seguir para redimir mis pecados…"_

Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su respectivo creador, en otras palabras Kishimoto Masashi, mío solo es el concepto de ésta historia**_.

* * *

Estoy tan perdida en ésta confusión, he intentado negármelo a mí misma, auto convencerme del grave error que estoy cometiendo, incluso sabiendo que al pensar en ti estoy traicionando a mis seres queridos, a mi aldea, a _él,_ ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

¿Hace cuánto que jugamos a esto?, ¿hace cuánto que nos escondemos de los otros?, supongo que ese día el hilo rojo del destino ató nuestras manos y la historia que siempre idee, comenzó a reescribirse tomándote a ti como protagonista. Lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiesen pasado solo unas horas de eso, recuerdo que mi primera batalla en esta absurda guerra se prolongó por más tiempo del que cualquiera de mis compañeros pudiera aguantar, durante horas luchamos contra aquellos seres amorfos, sin importar cuantos derrotáramos seguían apareciendo más y más en el campo.

Mi escuadrón fue menguando sus fuerzas paulatinamente, varios de mis camaradas perecieron en el transcurso de la lucha, todo empeoró al perder a nuestro capitán, asumiendo el cargo, mi amado hermano tomó una firme decisión e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerme, a un costo muy alto debo mencionar, Neji casi pierde la vida por mi causa, ¿fui una cobarde?, tal vez, pero supongo que el estar viva ya es una ganancia, al cerrar los ojos aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo antes de despedirnos «_No se dé por vencida ahora Hinata-sama, usted es fuerte, debe tener confianza en sí misma, si usted muere en el campo de batalla ¿quién liderará a los Hyuuga?, ¿quién logrará el cambio que nuestro Clan necesita?»_ intenté replicarle, algo imposible, él no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo «Confío en usted, es necesario que le entregue esto a Hokage-sama, todos la cubriremos para que pueda salir de aquí sin ser advertida» entonces me dio un pergamino con valiosa información sobre las debilidades del enemigo, que gracias al trabajo en equipo se pudo recabar.

Estaba oscureciendo, con la ayuda de mis compañeros pude escabullirme entre los combatientes, recuerdo que mi cerebro se apagó en ese momento, fijándose una sola meta, sin importar qué, llegaría a la base a solicitar refuerzos, corrí como enajenada, la adrenalina estaba a tope, tanto que no sentí la fatiga ni el dolor de mis heridas, me interné en el bosque y ayudada de mi byakugan sortee casi todos los obstáculos, tan concentrada estaba en mi frenética carrera que perdí la orientación de mi destino, en la penumbra no pude ubicarme tan bien como quisiera y terminé perdida en la más profunda oscuridad de esa noche sin luna.

Todos confiaron en mí, necesitaban ayuda y yo era la única que podía proporciónesela, desesperada, traté de reencontrar el camino, no tengo idea de por cuánto estuve vagando a ciegas, "aún hallándose en la peor situación, un ninja nunca debe perder la calma", esa es la primera regla que aprendí en la Academia, perdida como me encontraba, era lo último en lo que podía pensar.

Frustrada por mi ineptitud, me recargué contra el grueso tronco de un abeto, había perdido la confianza, por mi culpa todos serían aniquilados, una furtiva lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas que conocía y que hasta hace no mucho eran mis camaradas aparecieron en mi cabeza, todos ellos morirían, sin que me diera cuenta esa lagrima dio paso a otras tantas hasta que mi llanto se volvió incontenible, no había duda de que mis sollozos atraerían a un enemigo, entonces no me importó, estaba destrozada, una guerra despierta en los seres humanos lo peor de su esencia, y en un solo día pude constatar cuan cierta era esa frase.

Tan absorta en mí estaba, que no sentí tu presencia, no lo hice hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando el filo de tu espada apuntaba directamente a mi garganta, mi llanto paró abrupto y temerosa, alcé lentamente la mirada, desde tu posición me veías claramente amenazante, entonces lo supe, ese era mi fin. La fría hoja de metal me hizo estremecer ligeramente, mis ojos plateados se reflejaron en los tuyos carmesí, fulgurando con especial brillo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Una Hyuuga? – murmuraste fríamente y casi al momento de escucharte pronunciar la primera palabra un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, tanto tu voz como tus ojos no reflejaron emoción alguna, es imposible negar que me sentía aterrada, aún así no podía demostrártelo, debía salvaguardar la poca dignidad de ninja que me quedaba.

- Sasuke-kun – aunque en un murmullo, no titubee al pronunciar tu nombre, enfrentándote con un valor que en realidad no tenía.

- ¿Me pregunto de qué forma debería matarte? – todo estaba perdido, sabiéndolo, te sostuve la mirada, el orgullo Hyuuga no me permitía derrumbarme, sin importar cuán asustada estaba, no iba a darte el gusto de verme sucumbir – ¿no suplicaras por tu vida? – al ver mi negativa, acortaste la distancia entre nosotros, entonces pude sentir la calidez de su respiración chocando contra mi oreja – puedo oler tu miedo, de nada te sirve hacerte la valiente en estos momentos.

- Pre-prefiero morir, antes que suplicar a un monstruo – a veces pienso que fue el hecho de haberme resignado lo que hizo que pronunciara esas palabras tan inusuales en mí, no lo sé, ya que ni tu cercanía me hizo retroceder.

- Tal vez sea un monstruo, pero mis actos no son nada comparados con lo que ha hecho la escoria de tu pueblo – siseaste intimidante antes de apartarte bruscamente de mi lado, si bien no tenía idea a qué te referías, seguí firme en mi postura.

- Ko-Konoha es un pueblo de gente buena y trabajadora, n-no permitiré que un traidor hable mal de ellos… – expresé con tal decisión que inclusive yo me sorprendí al escuchar mis palabras, al parecer dije algo gracioso, pues al instante soltaste una amarga carcajada.

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices…! – escupiste inmediatamente después con enojo, tus ojos rojizos fulguraron con mayor intensidad, con la intensidad de tu ira – mi familia tuvo que ser sacrificada para que esa "gente buena y trabajadora" de la que hablas, pudiera sonreír y vivir pacíficamente en su pequeño mundo, fue gracias al sacrificio de mi hermano que todos ellos duermen tranquilos y es por ese sacrificio que deben pagar los pecados que Itachi cometió, deben sufrir el infierno que mi familia vivió, ¡perderán todo lo que aman, tal y como yo lo perdí…! – tú impávido semblante se desvaneció al pronunciar aquel apasionado discurso, yo seguía sin saber a qué te referías, en tus palabras pude percibir todo el dolor y sufrimiento que estabas experimentando, tus músculos tensados me advertían la impotencia y rabia que pesaba en tu ser, y más que miedo o rechazo, despertaste en mí un gesto piadoso, solo un alma torturada podía expresarse de la forma en que tú lo hiciste.

- N-no sé de lo que me hablas, pe-pero siento pena de ti, aunque Konoha desaparezca, presiento que no encontraras la paz que buscas – me aventuré a decir compasiva, eso solo incrementó tu enojo, violentamente aprisionaste mi cuello con una de tus manos, el fuerte impulso que proyectaste terminó estampándome contra el árbol que había a mis espaldas, el oxigeno se fue acabando lentamente en mis pulmones gracias a la presión que ejercías con tu mano, no perdí la calma y seguí mirándote a los ojos.

- Supongo que eso no lo sabré hasta que suceda – te escuche decir, tu voz ya era un eco distante, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, mi cuerpo se reveló a mis deseos de no mostrar resistencia y luchó por zafarse de tu agarre. Intentando conseguir una bocanada de aire, traté inútilmente de apartar tu mano, tu fuerza física es mucho mayor a la mía, al final pareciste compadecerte y me soltaste, caí exhausta sobre mis rodillas, entre jadeos intenté recuperar el aliento, tú seguiste mirándome desde tu puesto, con la altiva mirada que siempre te caracterizó, tan seguro de ti mismo, todo lo opuesto a lo que yo soy – perdonaré tú vida hasta entonces…, me darás la razón cuando lo pierdas todo – te diste la media vuelta y seguiste tu camino como si aquel encuentro nunca se hubiera dado.

Todavía aturdida por lo ocurrido, temblorosa, me levanté en cuanto recuperé un poco mis fuerzas, perdí demasiado tiempo, decidí olvidar el reciente altercado y encausarme a cumplir la tarea que primeramente se me fue encomendado, me puse en marcha e irónica o afortunadamente unos minutos después di con la base de la alianza.

Entregué el pergamino que llevaba conmigo, no hablé con nadie de lo ocurrido, no quise delatarte, aún sabiendo lo absurdo de mi decisión, fue la única forma que encontré de pagarte el seguir con vida, pues gracias a ello parte de mi escuadrón pudo salvarse.

Y aunque ya pasaron casi cinco meses de ese primer encuentro, nuestros caminos se empeñan en cruzarse una y otra vez, en cada uno de esos encuentros una parte de mi corazón se ha prendado de ti, es verdad que en un principio me sentí renuente a tu presencia, con la incertidumbre de si sería mi último día con vida, hoy todo es distinto, nunca entendí los motivos por los cuáles me buscabas, creo que ni tú los sabías, mucho menos cómo te las arreglabas para burlar la vigilancia y encontrarnos siempre asolas.

Las breves frases que intercambiamos al principio, se fueron ampliando hasta llegar a ser fluidas conversaciones, sin quererlo me fui acostumbrando a ti, a tú presencia, que con el pasar de los meses comencé a añorar.

Un nuevo sentimiento se gestó en mi interior, no quise reconocerlo hasta que fue inevitable ocultarlo, el recuerdo de Naruto-kun quedó paulatinamente relegado, ahora mis pensamientos solo son ocupados por ti, no tienes idea de cuánto intenté rechazarlo, sé bien que ese sentimiento va a ser mi perdición, ya no me importa, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, lo único que quiero es poder estar a tu lado.

Y de nuevo estás aquí, irrumpiendo en medio de mi entrenamiento, sin que nadie advierta tú presencia, nadie excepto yo, que me he acostumbrado a que aparezcas de la nada. Estoy aquí de pie, en medio de aquel lago donde nos vimos por segunda vez y en nuestros consecutivos encuentros; deliberadamente te ignoro, finjo estar concentrada en la técnica que estoy a punto de ejecutar; éste claro en el bosque se ha vuelto nuestro lugar especial, nuestro refugio, solamente tú y yo lo conocemos, un hermoso paraíso, aislado de todo el caos en el que actualmente estamos inmersos.

- No deberías estar aquí… Sasuke-kun – ya no puedo ignorarte, sé que estás a mis espaldas y me giró lentamente para encararte, tú no dices nada, tan solo me observas, la intensidad con la que me miras hace me que estremezca hasta los cimientos. Sonríes, estoy segura que sabes muy bien el efecto que provocas en mí y eso te divierte.

Por fin decides bajar de la rama en la que estas oculto, aterrizas elegantemente sobre el pasto, con el aristocrático porte que te caracteriza, luego te recargas contra el tronco del mismo árbol, cruzándote desenfadado de brazos.

- Delátame si tanto te molesta mi presencia – sueltas al fin con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo de antemano que ese no era el sentido de mi comentario.

- No es eso y lo sabes… – abochornada, desvío la mirada, eso te divierte, caminas hacia mí, tus pasos hacen ondas sobre la superficie del agua, tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me obligas a verte, mi rostro se enciende al sentir tu contacto, nuestra relación ha avanzado hasta el punto de que puedas tomarte estás libertades – n-no… esto no está bien... – intento resistirme, pero tu presencia me atrae tanto que dudo pueda hacerlo por mucho.

- ¿No? – en ningún momento apartas tus ojos negros de mí y yo te evito a toda costa, pues en el momento en que nuestras miradas se crucen estaré perdida y una vez más sucumbiré ante ti.

- N-no es correcto..., tú y yo somos enemigos… – antepongo mis manos para crear distancia, algo que no funcionará, hace mucho que tú no respetas mi espacio.

- ¿Eso importa…? – acaricias mis labios con la almohadilla de tu dedo pulgar, es imposible oponer mayor resistencia luego de eso.

En un atrevido movimiento acortas la distancia que nos separa y sorpresivamente unes tus labios a los míos, mi cerebro me ordena resistir, apartarme de ti y poner fin a estos encuentros, somos enemigos, nuestras ideas nos separan y por mucho que te quiera ahora, eso no cambiará nada, sé que no soy más que una entretenimiento para ti, un juguete con el cual ahora te diviertes y que tarde o temprano desecharas, aún así quiero preservar estos momentos, tú has despertado sensaciones que antes me fueron desconocidas, ya no me siento como una chiquilla, he madurado y deseo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.

Dejó de resistirme, mis manos cobran vida propia y me afianzo a ti, las rodillas me tiemblan, tú aprisionas mi cintura y me sostienes casi al vilo, no puedo, ni quiero dejar de besarte, te has vuelto una adicción y es por eso que te dejo hacer de mi lo que quieras. Una alarma se prende en mi cabeza cuando dejas mis labios y desciendes rozándome ligeramente el mentón.

- Sasuke-kun no… – digo en un jadeo al sentir la suavidad de tus labios descender sobre mi largo cuello, como siempre ignoras mi petición, y recorres las curvas de mi cuerpo con tus ásperas manos, acariciándome sobre la tela de mi camiseta el vientre, la cintura y finalmente descorriéndote hasta los muslos.

- Te necesito Hinata-hime… – me susurras al oído casi con desesperación, nunca hemos ido más allá de los besos y las caricias, nunca me he entregado a ti por completo, pero siento que ésta noche todo será distinto, al parecer pensamos igual, ya que me cargas entre tus fuertes brazos y me conduces a tierra firme.

Con cuidado me depositas sobre el pasto, besas mi rostro y yo no puedo más que dejarme llevar. Reinicias sin preámbulos la exploración de mi cuerpo que dejaste pendiente. Atrapas con tus dientes mi labio inferior, un gemido ahogado escapa a mi garganta, tú te encargas de callarme, friccionando salvaje tu boca contra la mía, una vez más trato de imitar tus movimientos, eres tan bueno en esto que me da algo de celos pensar dónde aprendiste a besar así, y justo cuando comenzaba a acoplarme a tu ritmo, en un temerario movimiento introduces tu lengua en mi territorio, no pienso quedarme atrás, me es necesario estar a tu nivel, el esfuerzo bien vale la pena, te llevas una sorpresa ante mi fiera recepción, no te das por vencido y entonces la lucha se centra por varios minutos en ese cavernoso espacio, ya otras veces nuestras bocas se han encontrado en una situación similar, pero nunca antes habían librado una batalla tan feroz como la de ahora.

Por primera vez apruebo que vayas un poco más allá de lo que alguna vez te permití llegar, aceptas de buena gana la abierta invitación deslizándote bajo mi camiseta, recorriendo mi cintura y espalda, más cuando intentas quitarme dicha prenda, mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo y te paró en seco.

Creyendo haber cometido una equivocación, estuviste a punto de alejarte, no te lo permito, tomo tu mano y te jalo, convencida de estar lista para el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, si es que puedo llamarla así. ¿Me pregunto qué harías si supieras que te amó como jamás amé a nadie?, soy consciente de que no correspondes mis sentimientos, y sin embargo quiero intentarlo.

- Y-yo… yo lo haré… – murmuro bajito, mi rostro está sonrojado, siento el calor en mis mejillas, seguramente me puse más roja que un tomate maduro, pero no titubeo, me despojo de la prenda y la hago a un lado, dejando mi torso desnudo al descubierto.

Sonríes de forma particular, con cierta malicia, tu sangre hierve tanto como la mía. Tímidamente tomo con mis manos tu camisa, bajo el cierre y adivinando mis intenciones, elevas los brazos, permitiéndome deshacerme de la prenda de algodón, no puedo menos que volver a sonrojarme al apreciar la envidiable musculatura de tu bien trabajado abdomen, nerviosa como estoy, muerdo mi labio inferior, siendo presa de la lujuria y el deseo.

De nueva cuenta te posesionas de mi cintura y mis labios, reclamándolos como tuyos, accedo dócilmente y te acomodas dominante sobre mí, mi negra cabellera ha quedado desparramada sobre la mullida yerba, este será nuestro lecho por esa noche, la primera y la última en que estaremos juntos.

Reiniciando tu tarea, bajas por mi cuello hasta la clavícula, intento corresponderte, acariciando con mis pequeñas manos tu ancha espalda. Con cada caricia y con cada beso, trazas mentalmente un perfecto mapa de mi silueta, deshaciéndote a tu paso de los "estorbos" que interrumpen la minuciosa tarea que te has impuesto, impaciente, desapareces el molesto sostén que se interpone entre tus dientes y el par de simétricos botones rosados que coronan mis prominentes pechos, y si bien me siento sumamente avergonzada por dejar más partes de mi anatomía al descubierto, no pongo un solo "pero" cuando tu boca y manos se apoderaron de ellos.

Quién diría que hacer el amor resultaría tan excitante, sentir el calor ajeno, aspirar la enervante fragancia a sándalo que de tu cuerpo emana y escuchar los gruñidos placenteros que escapan de vez en cuando a tu garganta, aunándose a mis suspiros y jadeos en una extraña y sensual serenata.

Al igual que con el sostén, sustraes mis pantalones cortos y la última prenda de ropa intima. Nublados como están mis sentidos, no doy importancia a la total desnudez de mi cuerpo, inclusive te incito a hacer lo mismo y obediente acatas mi deseo, ya sin ningún estorbo de por medio, con la lengua delineas un camino por el medio de mi femenina anatomía, llegas al ombligo, y no conforme con ello te sigues de largo al no recibir protestas, de un momento a otro quiero renunciar al sentir el ente extraño que irrumpe de improviso en el punto más secreto de mi intimidad, respingo al sentir el húmedo y atrevido contacto, quiero oponerme, pero las excitantes sensaciones que causas han trastornaron mi buen juicio.

Sumamente abochornada y al límite de lo que puedo soportar, dejo escapar un sonoro gemido pronunciando tu nombre cuando llego al punto culminante de tus caricias, te sonríes a ti mismo al oírme y dada tu propia y creciente excitación, estando yo lo suficientemente húmeda crees es el momento conveniente para terminar aquel suplicio.

Te acomodas en una mejor posición, e introduces lentamente tu miembro en mi estrecha entrada, siendo yo cabalmente consciente de lo que viene a continuación, me preparo mentalmente, abro más las piernas, rodeándote la cintura. Al principió no entras del todo, las envestidas son suaves, seguramente tratas de evitar lastimarme en la medida de lo posible, nada de lo que escuché o leí se compara a esto, un doloroso gemido escapa a mi boca al atravesar la barrera de mi castidad, te detienes un instante, aguardando pacientemente a que me recupere, acababas de arrebatarme la virginidad y por ello tratas de compensarme, aminoras el dolor besándome en los labios de nueva cuenta, un beso largo que logra serenarme y olvidar el dolor.

Sintiéndome más relajada, reanudas tu labor, el calor del momento te obliga a ir más deprisa, llegando al punto en que ya no hay dolor, sino todo lo contrario, las sensaciones que se desencadenan en mi interior son de infinita satisfacción, tu rostro ahora es el que muestra sufrimiento, la presión que mis paredes internas ejercen sobre tu miembro deben ser dolorosamente satisfactorias, ya no puedes controlarte y depositas tu esencia en mi, es cuestión de segundos para llegar a la cúspide del acto, mi espalda se arquea por el inmenso placer y no puedes menos que apretar mi mano para sobrellevar el propio, fundiéndonos así en un solo ser.

Permanecemos quietos por unos segundos, no sales del todo de mi esperando que nuestros ofuscados sentidos se normalicen, con la respiración aún entrecortada te tumbas sobre la yerba, tratando de sosegar la irregularidad en tu agitada respiración, yo yazgo a tu lado en iguales condiciones, mirando fijamente la luna llena, la muda testigo de aquel acto que llevé a cabo por amor.

- Es tan confuso… es la primera vez que pierdo el control así… – dices en un murmullo que de no ser porque estoy a tu lado, no hubiese alcanzado a oír, me enderezo un poco y te miro curiosa, alentándote a continuar – ¿qué es lo que haces Hyuuga Hinata para causar ésta revolución en mí? – llevas tu mano a mi rostro y lo acaricias, no con deseo o lujuria, si no con ternura, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la calidez que hay en tu toque – haces que desaparezcan mis deseos de venganza, quiero olvidarlo todo y quedarme así, junto a ti, es tan extraño…

- Y-yo también me siento así Sasuke-kun – estrecho tu mano entre las mías y deposito en ella un beso, en el que trato de trasmitirme mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- Quizá sea esto a lo que llamen amor… – dices con aire ausente, como meditándolo, ignorando la sorpresa en mi rostro y la conmoción que me has causado, indirectamente acabas de aceptar que me amas, mi pecho explota lleno de gozo, tanto que algunas lagrimas escapan sin mi permiso, deslizándose una tras otra por mis sonrosadas mejillas, me siento tan feliz, pero tú lo malinterpretas nuevamente y volteas a verme preocupado, una de mis frías lagrimas ha hecho contacto con tu piel, temes haber dicho algo que pudiera lastimarme – ¿dije algo malo? – yo niego automáticamente con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizarte.

- No, por supuesto que no… – lo reafirmo con mis palabras – al contrario, m-me has hecho muy feliz… – balbuceo sin poder dejar de llorar, debes pensar que soy una tonta, me abalanzo sobre ti y aunque sé que no hago lo correcto, estoy exponiéndome directamente a tu rechazo, me envuelves en un protector abrazo, tratas de consolarme, eres tan dulce, es una lástima te empeñes en mostrarte como un genuino demonio ante los demás, y es que tras tu fachada de frialdad y odio se esconde un pequeño niño asustado, que al no saber cómo actuar intenta refugiarte en una careta de autosuficiencia y superioridad, pero yo conozco la verdad, y me alegra ser la única persona que pueda tratar al verdadero Sasuke.

Cuando por fin puedo calmarme una ráfaga de viento fresco me hace estremecer, erizando mi piel, tú me cubres con tu camisa sin que yo te diga nada, me gusta sentirme así, mimada y protegida, pues así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo, me gustaría saber tanto lo que piensas, no obstante no me atrevo a llegar tan lejos como para preguntártelo.

Acomodo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, en mi oído retumba el latido de tu corazón, recordándome una vez más lo humano que eres.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun… – suelto en un suspiro, me es imposible seguir guardando este secreto, aún si mi alma se condena, es necesario que lo sepas, no respondes nada, pero tampoco me rechazas, sino que me abrazas con mayor fuerza y depositas un beso en mi cabeza, interpreto que esa es tu forma de corresponder mis sentimientos, aún te cuesta tanto abrirte a los demás, si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de hacerlo estoy segura de que encontrarías la libertad que tanto has buscado – me preocupas mucho…, cada día que pasa se vuelve más peligroso ¿qué pasará si te descubren? – ya no puedo esconder mis inquietudes, basta que alguien sepa de nuestros pequeños encuentros para ser condenados.

- No existe lugar más seguro para mí en estos momentos, Konoha es el último lugar dónde me buscarían – te escuchas seguro de ti mismo, sin embargo yo no puedo compartir tu optimismo.

- Para mí es muy difícil seguir así, fingiendo que nada de esto ocurre… – expreso mis dudas, eres lo que más quiero en esta vida y ahora que por fin podemos sincerarnos, temo de sobremanera que nunca más volvamos a vernos – por las noches siempre… siempre me pregunto ¿si estarás bien…?, ¿si has sido herido? ó ¿si no has…? – me muerdo el labio inferior, es tan doloroso que no puedo continuar, no me interrumpes, escuchas atento cada una de mis palabras – tengo miedo de perderte Sasuke-kun, si algo malo te pasara yo...

- Lo sé... – me interrumpes al advertir que nuevamente estoy al borde del llanto – nos guste o no, hasta que la guerra termine, ésta es la única forma en que podemos estar juntos... – no digo nada, sé que tienes razón, me siento tan impotente, ¿por qué simplemente no lo mandamos todo al diablo?, estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, sin embargo tú no puedes, me duele admitirlo, pero hace mucho comprobé que tu venganza es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, luego de un prolongado silencio me tomas con ternura por los hombros, apartándome de tu lado.

- ¿Hinata? – me llamas al ver como he desviado la mirada, me rehúso a verte, es tan doloroso lo que sigue.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas ¿cierto? – murmuro quedito, no quiero que adviertas el quiebre en mi voz, asientes con la cabeza y te apartas definitivamente para comenzar a vestirte, yo me aferro a tu camisa, tratando de quedarme con tu fragancia el mayor tiempo posible.

- Necesito que esta misma noche dejes la aldea – hablas mientras me das la espalda, y antes de que pueda preguntar el por qué, me das la respuesta – mañana al amanecer está programada la invasión a Konoha – me quedó helada con la noticia, no sé qué responderte, emociones encontradas se agolpan en mi pecho, así que finalmente ha llegado el día que tanto temí.

- Gra-gracias por preocuparte por mí… – me levanto del suelo y busco también mi ropa – lo siento, no puedo hacer lo que me pides – te giras brusco para encararme, yo sigo vistiéndome sin prestar atención a tu seño fruncido – lucharé por mi aldea – no titubee, sabías que hablaba en serio.

- Idiota… – dices con enojo contenido – morirás si lo haces.

- Lo sé… – al terminar de vestirme te paso tu camisa, una muestra simbólica de que esta será nuestra despedida definitiva – pero no puedo renunciar y abandonar a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mi gente, lucharé por protegerlos a todos ellos aún si para eso tengo que morir en tus manos, ese es mi camino ninja y no puedo renunciar a él.

- De acuerdo, que así sea… – aprietas los puños, pero no intentas hacerme cambiar de opinión, sabes tan bien como yo que no lo haré – si prefieres a esa escoria sobre mí, no tendré misericordia contigo, solo espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que acabas de tomar.

- No lo haré… – expreso mayor firmeza que antes – y yo espero que tú tampoco lo hagas – me miras fijamente, tratando de encontrar la más mínima duda.

- Bien Hyuuga, entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla… – y sin decir nada más, desapareces en la oscuridad, sin dejar rastro, tal parece que lo que vivimos minutos atrás no fue más que un espejismo, mis labios hinchados me contradicen, me abrazo a mí misma, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé, hice lo correcto y mi conciencia está tranquila, aún así no puedo calmar el agudo dolor en mi pecho, sin importar cuánto te ame, eso no borrara de tu corazón la sed de venganza, es una lástima, siento lastima de ti y de mi misma, por este amor imposible, por habernos conocido en estas circunstancia, por no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, por no poder estar a tu lado siempre, porque a pesar de haber sido hechos el uno para el otro debemos ser enemigos, por todo eso Sasuke daré mi mayor esfuerzo mañana, quizás y solo quizás cuando todo esto termine tengamos una pequeña oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

**(**_**Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias**_** -o-)**

NOTA DE SALEM:

No sé qué les haya parecido, he estado pensando en hacer varios shots que aunque sigan el mismo hilo en ésta historia, a la vez sean auto conclusivos, por lo pronto ya me saqué la espinita de ese doujin inconcluso XD, ok, creo que después de esto me dedicaré a continuar mis fics pendientes, otra de las razones por las que escribí este shot, es para tratar de inspirarme, ya que a últimas fechas no doy una jaja, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D


End file.
